


Crash and Fall

by BiSterlingArcher



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Car Accidents, F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiSterlingArcher/pseuds/BiSterlingArcher
Summary: Duncan just wanted to drive home from work after an exhausting week. However, the universe wanted to make sure it was the shittiest day ever by running into his ex. Well... more like driving into her.
Relationships: Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Crash and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> For Marshunter06 on tumblr! Based off this prompt: You're out walking one day when you're hit by a car. You're lying on the ground, bleeding and broken, and you look up to see who hit you...directly into the face of your ex.
> 
> Enjoy!

BAM!

Duncan heard the impact of the other car before he felt it. It shook him to his core and his head slammed into his steering wheel, nearly knocking him out.

He had been driving home from work. It was Friday (TGIF right?) and he wanted to just go home and relax after a long week of patching up cars. He had been speeding across the intersection, trying to make a yellow light when another car slammed into him. It T-boned his car but thankfully missed his own door.

The owner of the other car frantically exited their own car and made a bee-line to him. His vision was blurred and he could barely make out that the person approaching him was a woman.

“Hey! Are you—oh shit!” the woman spoke to him. He didn’t know the reason for her startled and angry reaction. Sure, both their cars are in bad shape and he could feel little pricks from where the glass of his windshield hit his face, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. She shouldn’t sound so angry anyways, she hit him god dammit!

Duncan blinked a few times to clear his vision. He looked at the woman as her appearance became clearer and more defined. It also became more familiar. He took in her disheveled brown hair and business casual work attire. He looked into her big brown eyes that were wide with shock, those same eyes he fell in love with long ago.

“Oh for fucks sake!” He groaned as he rested his head against his headrest. Bad idea, the glass that rested on there pressed into the back of his head. Of all the fucking people that would crash into his car of course it had to be Courtney. His luck just could not get any worse.

“Are you alright? Should I call 911?” Courtney adopted her diplomatic tone, as if they had no history between them. She’s so full of shit; Duncan hated that about her. How she can detach herself from her feelings and act as if everything was so cordial. As if him and their relationship never existed.

“Yup, just peachy,” Duncan replied as it tried to move around. Nothing seemed broken so that was good. The universe at least spared him from having the most shittiest day ever. “No need to call the ‘ops. I think I can move my car off the road. We can exchange info in that plaza over there.” If she wants to be cold and cordial, he can dish out her own medicine.

Courtney nodded, looking at him wearily. “Alright,” she walked back into her car and started driving into the plaza. Normally, Duncan would be weary of the person driving off in a hit and run, but he knew Courtney. Miss by-the-book would never do something like that. He looked at her own SUV and noticed it looked practically unscathed. She was always so fucking lucky, another thing Duncan hated.

He climbed back into his now ruined pickup. The damage looked expensive for a normal person, but thankfully he knew how to fix it up himself. He parked next to Courtney in the plaza, wanting the exchange to be as brief as possible.

He climbed out of the car and asked, “Your number still the same?”

Courtney looked at him skeptically, “Yeah. You kept it?”

He paused. Shit. He couldn’t tell her that even after all this time he could never bring himself to delete her number. He’s thought about it, especially during nights when he thought about her too much and his feelings of anger arose. But deleting her number symbolized a finality to him, that what they had was in the past. He always kept out hope that their story wasn’t finished yet. He had to play it cool though, couldn’t let her know all that. “Yeah, never know when you’d call me for a booty call babe.” He winked at her and silently cheered when she rolled her eyes at him. Finally some normalcy.

“Yeah right. Look, just tell me how much the repair will cost and I’ll cover it okay? We don’t need to make this longer than it is,” she was getting frustrated with Duncan already and it hadn’t even been five minutes.

Duncan thought about it. He needed a new door and windshield but that looked to be about it. Pretty cheap considering he’d be doing the labour. He thought about telling Courtney the cost and then just letting her go, but that didn’t sit well with him. As much as he’d hate to admit it he missed her and felt like this was the universe giving them a second chance. He was never the one to let an opportunity go by, that trait of his is what costed him their relationship after all.

“How about we discuss this over some coffee?” he asked, fully expecting her to say no or worse; his kiwis haven’t taken a beating from her in some time.

Courtney looked shocked at first, as if she hadn’t expected him to say that. If they were both being honest with themselves, it was something they both needed to hear. She sighed and studied Duncan. He looks older now, she supposes she shows the same signs of age. The small cuts on his face and the way he was staring at her oozed danger. She had learned a long time ago, with the help of a certain delinquent, that she craved that danger.

“Sure,” Courtney replied. Duncan breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at her. She tried not to go weak in the knees at it. “We need to get your face cleaned up though. I have a first aid kit in my car, c’mon.”

Duncan walked over to the passenger side of her SUV and climbed in. He watched as Courtney fished her first aid kit from the backseat and turned to face him. “You look good,” he blurted out. Why did he say that? Shit.

She stared at him again. Duncan was getting kinda annoyed by that. He knew it was no secret to her at least that he still loved her. She knew him better than anyone. He knew that she knew that if he really was indifferent to her, he would’ve given her the cold shoulder a long time ago. No matter how much he pretended to her face, he knew—he hoped—that she saw right through it every time.

“Thank you. Now hold still,” Courtney gently cupped his face and began disinfecting the area where some glass had gone into his face. With their faces this close together, Duncan took the time to really study her. She still had that same fire in her eyes and he admired it just as much, if not more, as he had when he first laid eyes on her back at Wawanawkwa.

Courtney took some tweezers and began removing the glass shards from Duncan’s face. He stayed still the whole time. He trusted her, miss CIT must’ve learned a thing or two about first aid. Soon enough she was done.

“The cuts are shallow enough. They should scab and heal on their own,” she said as she cleaned up and reorganized her first aid kit. Distinctly not looking at him. Duncan muttered an agreement, then grabbed her by the chin so she would look at him.

“Thank you princess,” Duncan whispered. He was close enough that he could feel her breath against his lips. Her eyes widened at the old nickname and before Duncan could begin to feel annoyed again, she kissed him.

He always felt that the best kisses he shared with her were when she’s caught him by surprise. He quickly got over his own shock and held her face, kissing her back hungrily. He tried to put every feeling he wouldn’t admit into the kiss.

Courtney broke away abruptly and started into his eyes. Deep brown met bright azure. Duncan saw the emotions she’d been hiding from him too; they were just as intense as his.

“So coffee? Tomorrow?” she asked. Duncan chuckled. Always taking charge of the situation.

“Sounds good,” he exited the car. He turned back to smirk at her from the doorway, she gave him a small smile in return as he walked away.

Maybe not the shittiest day ever.


End file.
